


Late Night Cuddles

by kaytee321



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, lotsss of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytee321/pseuds/kaytee321
Summary: Keith and Lance move in together and decide to 'christen' their new bed (by cuddling of course)





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first time sharing my work, i hope you like it! (its super fluffy and sappy) 
> 
> ps. im still trying to work on my formatting/spacing so if you have any helpful tips lemme know 
> 
> come chat with me on tumblr, @not-so-smol-moose :)

Lance closed the door to their bedroom, letting out a sigh, “I’m glad moving day is over”. 

Keith chuckled, “We still have to finish unpacking tomorrow though, you know that right?” 

“Shhh let's not talk about tomorrow. Right now all I wanna do is cuddle with my boyfriend on our new room, in our new apartment that we share,” He shuffled over to Keith and wrapped his arms around him. 

“What do you say? You wanna christen our new bed?” 

Keith smiled and shook his head, “You’re so weird.” 

He said, pecking Lance on the lips. “Yeah, but you love me anyways.” 

He answered with a small smirk. Keith pretended to ponder over that, much to Lance’s displeasure, “Hm.. you know what? I guess I do.” 

And with that he leaned down and kissed him again, harder this time, until they stumbled backward and hit the bed. 

“So thats a yes to the christening?” Lance laughed, breaking the kiss. 

Keith rolled his eye before shutting him up with another kiss. And another one. And another one, until they were nothing more than a tangle mess of limbs. Before things got too heated though, Keith pulled away, stifling a yawn. 

“Sorry, sorry it’s just been a long day. I think the christening is gonna have to wait. Ugh I can’t believe I just called it that.”

Lance gave a small frown, looking like he was debating whether to protest or not, before letting out a yawn of his own. Keith raised an eyebrow as Lance gave a sheepish grin, 

“Maybe you’re right. I wasn’t kidding about the cuddling part though, I’m expecting all the cuddles tonight. And I call big spoon!” 

Keith let out a breathy laugh before giving him a kiss on the nose and turning over, wiggling around until he was comfortable. Lance pulled him in a little closer and nuzzled his face against Keith’s neck as his hand crept up his stomach, before pausing against his chest, where he could feel Keith’s heartbeat, “I love you.” He murmured, kissing Keith’s neck and smiling when he felt Keith’s heartbeat speed up. 

After dating for 2 years Lance never failed to make Keith’s heart race, and although they’ve both shared many ‘I love you’s’ throughout those years, his reactions to hearing those 3 little words come out of Lance’s mouth never changed. It amazed Keith how much love he had for this boy, and how much that love grew each day. 

“I love you too Lance.” he answered, placing his hand over his boyfriend’s, dragging it upwards so he could give him one last kiss. And with that the two fell asleep, curled up together and dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment below and lemme know what you guys think, im open to critiques


End file.
